masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dantanius
Welcome Sup names Louis but thats my second name. I never reveal my true name unless needed to. I live in Portland, OR. I Have loved mass effect since I played. Warning: Addict in the vincinity of this profile. (Which is me)Dantanius 23:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Louis ?????? ??????? Once again.....my name is not important. Your Pages RE:mass effect destination RE: Rp idea ''Administrator RP I probably would contribute to your RP but to be honest, I consider your writing to be somewhat subpar at best. I'm also building another ME fanon with other users from scratch so I wouldn't even have the time to keep contributing here.--Redlightning312 23:42, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reediting articles As deadDATA said, spelling and grammar corrections can be made by anyone as long as they are acting in good faith. And I'd watch your tone, if I were you. You can't keep this wiki going by yourself, and for the moment at least, I'm the only one volunteering to help out. -- Gnostic 03:17, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Vandals and Other Matters : I am also curious about those decisions. You said the articles couldn't be restored, but I managed to fix much of the damage, and I don't even have all the powers that you do. And there's nothing to indicate that the Jamie Townsend article was ever just called "Jamie". -- Gnostic 07:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I am a new guy here. Can you meet me on the chat? UndeadHero 02:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) What do you think fo some of my changes? UndeadHero 20:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, would like to run a few ideas passed you for my character. Have a minute to chat? UndeadHero 20:54, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello there. I am thinking about doing some work here, but I have a question before I do. I noticed that you have a rule on not breaking Canon. I was wondering how that applied to Mass Effect characters. For Instance could I make a character that had a relationship with Shepard during the events of the games? I am your master! At your service. 03:51, March 24, 2012 (UTC) So in essence any lore we write should be before, after or between games, or if it happens at the same time as the games it should only be distantly related to the events within them. However writing about the events of the games is not allowed. Did I get the gist of it? I am your master! At your service. 15:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I see. So basically we just have to make sure that we don't contradict the established events and history of the setting. Like saying someone else saved the day at the Battle of the Citedal, or claiming that both Ashley Williams and Kaiden Alenko made it off Virmire. I am your master! At your service. 20:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Ready when you are. I am your master! At your service. 20:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Information I'm new hear and I would like to know if creating an alternate reality (With only 254 Reapers in it) is acceptable? Just want to know before I start laying the ground works for my fanfiction.--DarthTomas 09:57, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the pic Title says it all. I kinda forgot how to put pics in the Character Infobox. Jackalex13 (talk) 11:50, August 15, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 Thx for the fantastic pic Dante (Hope u mind if I call you Dante). I was gonna use that space background but u know what, i like what u did. Thx man. Cheers (plus it's my b-day) Jackalex13 (talk) 08:45, September 12, 2012 (UTC)Jackalex13 RE:Possible hacker warning A change Hey, Dante. We haven't talked in a while so I have a request. I ain't pushing you or forcing u. If possible, you can try to make me become an admin. I never been one but I like to give it a shot. Cookiegobbler, you, Wolf and I are active users in this site 24/7. If you can't, that's fine. Jackalex13 (talk) 12:52, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Jackalex13 Hi! Thanks for the message on my profile. If you could possibly help with my character, im struggling to place the graph featuring his bio to the right. I've tried changing the allignment, but it isnt seeming to work. If you could possibly help, that would be appreciated. Thanks. Hi. I saw that you have helped me with my Viriahke Mirressi page. Thank you! Viriahke (talk) 14:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Have a read for The Mason Chronicles Hey, Dante, I finished my story. Took me a while to complete because I had loads of ideas for my next stories. The title says it all. Cheers mate! Jackalex13 (talk) 00:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC)Jackalex13 Can you stop editing my stuff please because one the way I write is that I write a part of a page and then come back and revise it but you coming and changing it, makes it harder to sort out and two I am following the all rules so you have no reason to edit my pages unless I give you permission and I don't want you to so please leave them alone please, thank you. And if you dislike a part of my stories or Character design please tell me and give a valid reason. '(JLH4AC (talk) 21:10, August 6, 2013 (UTC)) ' Are you a big Mass Effect Fan Well if you are help expand you experience by coming on up to Mass Effect Fanpedia Wiki Heads Up Thought I should give you a heads-up. Some prick called "General B.H." has been spamming the Mass Effect Fanon Wiki, posting messages on members' talk pages advertising for his shit-tastic "Mass Effect Fan-Pedia" (it's not even a fanfiction wiki; it appears to be just a really half-assed attempt at reproducing the MEW.) I suspect it's only a matter of time before he discovers this wiki and tries the same shit here, so if he shows up, you might want to consider banning him immediately. -- Gnostic (talk) 05:22, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat I have to ask, why have both Jessica "Jess" Mitra and Laria Grey been Deleted from this site on the basis of being too canon-defying? I made sure they weren't, the existence of neither effects ME the series nor that of any of the canon characters and their world? Plus, there are characters who violate canon far more than they do allowed to remain, even if listed as "Overpowered" or similar. Jess Mitra...well, she's one thing with her exotic/impossible origins, but Laria? To quote Miranda Lawson: "I wasn't the first one he made, Shepard, just the first one he kept". Your're the Admin, of course, it's entirely your decision. But if OC's I place on this site are going to be Deleted just because they don't "fit" on first reading, I have trouble seeing how I can expect to Post anything on this site using the OC characters and expect it to remain. If this is the situation, let me know and I'll just not bother coming back. If it isn't, please explain to me what I am doing wrong that warrants Deletion. I hope to "speak" to you soonHardy Kruger (talk) 21:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) The profile for my character and his pictures were just deleted with no explanation. Why? JonWaggoner (talk) 12:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC)Jon WaggonerJonWaggoner (talk) 12:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hope all is well and you'll be returning to the site soon, things are amiss without an administrator. WolfOfTheEast (talk) 06:34, May 9, 2014 (UTC) what storie is Rurkmot Skat found in then how do we know about him and his relationship with the female human Thanks for the warm greeting Dantanius Hey Dantanius man thanks for the greeting just been working on a new page SSV Daedalus (Dragonboy546 (talk) 02:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Wikia Promotion Am I allowed to promote my own Wikia here? I want more users on http://tathowyn.wikia.com/wiki/Tathowyn_Wikia. I do not know the rules here about it. Will it have to be Mass Effect related? If I am allow were can I promote my Wikia? I am thinking about putting a Topic on the Forum called "Tathowyn Wikia Promotion", it will have the story that I use in all adverts for my Wikia and a link to the Main Page. In return I will use the Wikia Advertising board on the Forum on my Wikia to advertise your Wikia in the same way. I am not sure that is all. I will only do this if allowed. TheBurningPrincess (talk) 17:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I'm wondering if you wanted to affiliate with our Wiki (the Book Writing Wiki) We are looking to help your writers make the best stories possible, in return for contributors. So what do you say? --Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 17:45, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Blocked me for making links to ME Wikia Why didn't you tell me it was wrong? TatoDragon (talk) 10:36, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I believe you. TatoDragon (talk) 14:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Please admin I request for permission to edit this wiki 02:26, March 19, 2017 (UTC) About the current condition of the Wiki Hi Dantanius, I want to say, thank you for letting me join this wikia and being able to write my own alt-universe fanfiction. There is however something bothering me. Is this wikia dead? So far the MEFF community in here feels rather inactive to the point of dormant that i start to believe that many wikia users in here are no longer bothered with their OCs in here. LarryNguyen (talk) 16:32, January 24, 2018 (UTC) A reply to your response message Thank you for your generous response, I guess I'm kinda late to the fanfic writing stuff when all things have died down. Anyways, I hope I'm not doing anything breaking the wikia policies here since the fanfic I'm expanding upon is a crossover with a very diverge alternate universe from the canon timeline with extra stuff from another series, which would have been a big issue for some users in here who often write fanfic solely just about Mass Effect franchise in general. LarryNguyen (talk) 21:00, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Question regarding the Wiki Hello, my name is Allen Knott. Recently I had started posting a Mass Effect fan fiction story on fan fiction.net and I wanting to create articles that go along with my stories. However, after looking around I found this statement on the Mass Effect Fan Fiction wiki, "Obey canon. Canon is the 'straight from Bioware' story of the Mass Effect universe." However, my story take place after ME3 and doesn't adhered to "official" bioware canon. For example, i change the ending to Mass Effect 3 to let Shepard survived. So can I still created my articles even those I set my story in a "alternate reality? Allen Knott (talk) 01:14, February 19, 2018 (UTC)